


The First

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, The Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Black Widow kills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian translations are:  
> Милосердие, милосердие, пожалуйста = Mercy, please mercy  
> Милосердие – для слабоумных = Mercy is for the weak-minded  
> Прекрасно = Well done
> 
> I hope I got them correct, please comment and tell me the right translations if they aren't.

It was a ballet performance. Only one dancer was performing this night. The woman had red hair and was tall and slim. She was twelve years old. The six spectators watched with appreciation. Five of them were grouped together closely in the front, while a final man waited in the back. The dancer executed the steps of her dance without flaw. But the only thing running through her mind was the plan. Before the performance the man in the back had talked to her. They had run through their orders and decided on a plan.

After thirty minutes, she noticed that the men in the front were getting tired. Shooting a look to the man in the back an almost imperceptible nod was received. On the next spin, the girl quickly drew two pistols with silencers from the back of the dancing costume. The men in the front were startled to full alertness. They scrambled in their pockets for their own weapons, but were to slow. She shot the first four before they could speak, but the last man fell to his knees.

"Милосердие, милосердие, пожалуйста." The man cried, before a bullet caught him in the head.

"Милосердие – для слабоумных." The girl replied, before looking back to the man in the back. He nodded.

"Прекрасно." He told her. Then they switched to English.

"Are we going back to the Red Room?" The girl asked.

"Yes, for your final test. You have done well, Natasha." The man answered, and they walked into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize that the English dialogue is not correct for many reasons, but I wanted to put it.


End file.
